


5 Times Stiles Helps Derek +1 Time Derek Helps Himself (to Stiles)

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac, Daddy!Derek, Doctor!Stiles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek, helpful Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finds himself a single parent to Isaac, he feels way out of his depth. Until he's suddenly running into a really cute, really helpful guy  who has the best tips. Maybe Derek can actually do this. And get himself a date along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Stiles Helps Derek +1 Time Derek Helps Himself (to Stiles)

1.

Derek stood in the middle of the baby aisle staring down at his hands dazedly. In his left he was clutching a packet of Huggies diapers and in his right he was holding Pampers. They both said they were for Isaac’s age group (since when did diapers come in sizes?) but other than that he had no idea what he was looking at. Was one better than the other? Was there even anything different about them other than the name? Should he be doing what the hippy across the street had told him and use reusable diapers? Was that even a thing?  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he’d been standing, staring, for a good ten minutes. But truth be told he was just so exhausted, so clearly in over his head that he didn’t even want to focus on that. Those ten minutes had been the most peace and quiet that he’d had in the past week. Just the thought of actually moving again made him want to just give in to the exhaustion and take a nap on the floor, right in the middle of the convenient store. Dirty floor be damned.   
  
“Go for the pampers.” It took a second for Derek to process the fact that someone was actually speaking to him. Shaking his head slightly to try and clear it, he glanced up to see a male, probably early 20’s, watching him sympathetically.   
  
“These?” he asked, holding up the pack in his right hand. “Why?”

“Those ones hold up better. And the huggies ones are bad if your baby has sensitive skin, they tend to rub them wrong. At least that’s what I’ve noticed,” the guy shrugged, smiling. “Is it a boy or girl?”  
  
“A boy. Isaac. He’s only three months  old,” Derek offered. If he were a little more alert he might have actually paid attention to the fact that this guy was cute as hell. And exactly his type. The guy’s phone started ringing before they had a chance to say anything else.    
  
“Ah well congrats to you and the wife. Good luck dude!” Derek didn’t even get a chance to correct him, to tell him that no, actually, he was a single Dad. The guy had already disappeared around the corner. Not that it mattered, he had to get home to Isaac. The house was dangerously low on all supplies and Laura, the only person who could come over on such short notice, could only watch him for an hour.  Which, glancing at his watch, was almost up. That was enough to kick him into gear.

 

2.

Derek hadn’t given much thought to that encounter. In fact he had completely forgotten about it until he ran into the same guy again, a month later. After everything had calmed down a little, things with Isaac starting to feel a bit easier, Derek had devoured all the parenting books that he could get his hands on. He’d joined a few online forums, asking for advice. Growing up he’d constantly been surrounded by family, feeling safe and loved. Isaac deserved that feeling. More than anything, he wished he could go to his Mom for advice, wished that she could be there to help him through this.  In her absence he’d turned to the written word and strangers for help.

A lot of people suggested getting your baby into swimming classes as soon as possible. So Derek had found the newest pool that came highly recommended and here they were, both of them decked out in their swimsuits, about to give the pool a try.    
  
“Is that Isaac?” At the name, Derek turned around, taking in the mole speckled face that was glancing down into his arms eagerly. “He’s absolutely gorgeous,” the guy complimented, not sounding at all surprised.   
  
“Do I know you?” Derek asked gruffly, after a second of stunned staring. If he had met this guy before, he’d like to think that he would remember. The guy’s ears turned red and the flush traveled down his face and neck, disappearing below the plaid shirt he had on, leaving Derek to wonder just how far down that blush went. Making him to find out for himself first hand.

“Oh right, of course you don’t remember me! You were pretty out of it that day, not that you should have remembered! We just bumped into each other at the store, it’s not like it was anything big. You were standing in the baby aisle and you had two brands of diapers-“ the guy rambled, picking up momentum the longer he talked. As endearing as Derek found it, he decided to do the guy a favor and cut him off.   
  
“And you told me to get the Pampers,” he finished for him, having remembered as soon as the guy mentioned the baby aisle. That whole week had kind of blurred together but the brief moments of silence stood out the most.  

“Exactly! How are you liking them? Or Isaac I guess,” he asked running a hand through his still wet hair, freeing a few drops to slide down his face. Visibly restraining himself from following those drops with his eyes, Derek realized that the guys shirt was practically clinging to him, as if he’d thrown it on before he was completely dry. Reminding himself that it was wrong to have those kinds of thoughts while holding his infant son in his arms, he tried to focus on the question being asked.

“They seem to be working out pretty well, thanks for that.” The guy just waved away the thanks, making silly faces at Isaac, apparently not caring that he looked slightly crazy.   
  
“Is this your first trip swimming then?” Usually Derek hated when people asked so many questions, feeling like they were being too intrusive, looking for something to gossip about. But this guy just seemed genuinely curious. Plus he was smiling so widely at Isaac that Derek didn’t even mind the fact that they were standing making small talk. It also helped that he was cute as hell.

“Yeah, being so close to the coast I really want him to be able to swim. And all the books I read said to start them out early,” Derek explained, starting to rock Isaac gently when he began to fuss.   
  
“Good thinking! Well if you ask the lifeguard, they actually have a small room with a baby pool in it. It’s where they hold the baby class, you should totally ask about those by the way. Easy way to meet other parents. But yeah they keep the baby pool at a warmer temperature than the main ones, for safety reasons,” he explained enthusiastically, arms gesturing around wildly. He seemed to catch sight of his watch because his eyes went wide and he started towards the door. “It was nice meeting you again but I’m running late! Have fun!”  
  
Just like that he was gone again, before Derek could even ask for his name, let alone his number.

 

3.

“...don’t remember me but we met at the pool? And that one time at the store?” Amber eyes watched him intently.

“What- oh yes of course I remember. I was actually coherent last time we talked,” Derek chuckled, taking in the bright smile he got in return. “Thanks for the tip about the baby pool by the way, Isaac had a blast. If I didn’t know any better I’d think he was part fish.” As soon as the words left his mouth Derek wanted to kick himself. How stupid could he be, part fish indeed. Still, the man in front of him let loose a startled laugh, grin widening even further.

“He’s way too cute for that,” he said, making a face at Isaac.

“That he is,” the agreement came easily. “I’m Derek by the way.” Out of reflex he stuck his hand out, which the other man took, looking slightly surprised.

“Wow yeah I guess we never really introduced ourselves, I’ve been calling you Isaac’s Dad in my head. Not that I’ve been thinking about you… I mean I’m Stiles. Nice to meet you.” A slight flush worked its way up Stiles’ face,  absolutely captivating Derek, till he realized he was basically just holding his hand and hastily let go, turning to fuss over Isaac.

“You too. Nice to put a name to a face,” Derek replied after a slightly too long pause.

“Oh anyway I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but I was in the aisle and recognized you. I was just coming over to say hi and happened to overhear,” Stiles explained moving out of the way for someone with a cart, bringing him closer to Derek.

“Yeah its no problem, I have a meeting tomorrow and was trying to convince my sister to watch Isaac. Don’t suppose you’re a babysitter are you?” Just like that his head was filled with thoughts that were definitely not pg.

“No my babysitting days lasted a whole week before the neighbours figured out putting a hyperactive teenager in charge of  hyperactive kids was not a good idea,” Stiles explained shaking his head. “But I do happen to know this amazing person who does babysit.”

“Do you think they’d be available on such short notice?” he asked skeptically. He also wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d feel leaving Isaac with a complete stranger. Some of the hesitation must have shown on his face because Stiles was quick to reassure him.

“Not usually no but since I’m the one recommending her I’m sure she would. Right now she’s getting her degree in child psychology and education. This is just something she does on the side to make a little extra money,” he explained, pulling out his wallet and searching through it as he spoke, finishing with a small satisfied mumble as he extracted a business card, passing it over. “The first numbers the best one to reach her on if you decide to call. Just let her know you’re a friend of mine.”

Accepting the card he glanced over it, showing it into the diaper bag in his cart. Before he got a chance to reply Isaac let loose an ear piercing wail, making Derek realize just how long they’d been stood there talking. Hoisting Isaac into his arms he took a quick tally of what he had in the trolley, deciding he had all the essentials and could come back tomorrow for the rest.

“Thank you for the card but I’d best be heading out. Lunch time waits for no man,” Derek grimaced in apology but Stiles just waved it away with a laugh.

“I totally understand. Let me know how it works out with Erica! Later man.”

It was only after Derek was strapping Isaac into his car seat that he realized he didn’t have Stiles’ number, so there was no way to let him know how he liked the babysitter. He had to convince himself not to go back into the store looking for him. Besides the way things were going he’d hopefully bump into him again sometime soon.

 

4.

When Derek had thought about bumping into Stiles again, he hadn’t imagined it being in such horrible circumstances. Sitting in the E.R., cradling a hysterical Isaac in his arms, throat tight and tears stinging in the corner of his eyes as he tried not to panic. Laura was on her way and the nurse assured him the doctor was going to be right out with him.

A few minutes later he was being led into a small, stark room. The nurse calmly asked him to explain the symptoms, how long it’d been going on… somehow making sense from the jumble of words that were pouring from his mouth. He was barely aware of what he was saying. Shutting the door quietly behind her as she left, Derek was alone with a distraught baby.

Getting up he started to pace, murmuring soothingly at Isaac with no effect. It hadn’t been working for the past few days, no reason for it to start working now. Isaac was screaming so loudly that Derek didn’t even hear the doctor come in. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he focused on the room again.

“What...Stiles? You’re a doctor?” Thankfully Stiles didn’t take offense at how surprised he sounded, no doubt he got it all the time.

“Yeah they gave me a degree and everything! It’s because I look so young right?” As he talked Stiles skimmed over the chart, pulling on some rubber gloves.

“Isaac’s been screaming. Constantly. For the past few days. At first he would calm down after an hour or two but todays been the worst. He won’t stop. He just keeps screaming and I can’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Derek choked out past the lump in his throat letting Stiles gently lift Isaac from his arms.

It took everything in him not to hover over Stiles as he checked over his baby, demanding answers. As Stiles worked he asked Derek questions, many of them the same or similar to those the nurse had asked. Whether to try and distract him or because he was expecting the answers to have changed, Derek didn’t know.

After another few minutes Stiles re-dressed Isaac, snapping off his gloves before grimacing slightly at Derek, setting off alarm bells.

“Now before you panic, Isaac is going to be fine,” Stiles cut straight to the chase. “And I know this is hard to hear but there’s nothing we can do-”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?’ Derek interrupted, instinctively taking a step towards his son. Picking him up, the doctor handed him over absent mindedly.

“It’s called colic. I’m sure you’ve probably heard or read about it. If you haven’t, colic is basically when your child cries for hours on end with no discernable cause. Isaac is in excellent health, unfortunately you’ll just have to wait out the crying. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt him, he’s in no pain. More likely you’ll be the one suffering in the next few weeks. However if the crying changes or his bowel movements change, it might be worth bringing him back in just for a check up.”

“And there’s nothing I can do?” Of course Derek had heard of colic before, most parents had but he hadn’t fully been able to imagine the hell of being unable to calm down his hysterical son.

“Medically, no. Some people say that warm baths can help, maybe putting some white noise on in the background to try and help soothe him to sleep. None of these things are medically proven  but I can suggest a few websites and I’ll give you some pamphlets to look over. Honestly? The best suggestion I have is to take breaks. If there’s anyone who could watch him, even ten-fifteen minutes. I know its hard to hear but it’s important that you keep calm, you won’t be any use to Isaac with frayed nerves.”

“Yeah-yeah okay that makes sense,” Derek sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted more than anything.

“Keep strong Derek. Hopefully this will be over soon. Like I said, Isaac is a perfectly healthy little boy. He’ll be okay. Do you have anymore questions?”

“Not right now no,” he shook his head, mind still trying to process everything that had happened.

“Alright. If you head back to the front,I’ll be out in a second with those pamphlets. And Derek if you have any question just call and ask for Dr. Stilinski. If  I’m not here someone will get a hold of me.”

“Thank you Stiles,” Derek said gratefully, gathering up Isaac and his things, passing through the door as Stiles held it open for him. Everything was going to be okay, it might take a little while. As long as Isaac wasn’t in pain, Derek could deal with the crying. If Stiles said everything would be okay, then he just had to believe it.

 

5.

Three months later and sure enough, Isaac’s uncontrollable crying had basically stopped. Of course he still cried, but a normal amount, that Derek could definitely live with. Now he didn’t feel like his ears were bleeding constantly and he could go out in public without having to glare down all the rude people who shook their heads and tutted at him as if Isaac’s crying was somehow his fault. To celebrate, every day for the past week they’d gone to the aquarium, the zoo, the swimming pool and today they were headed to the park. Loaded down with a blanket, food and a plethora of sunscreen, Derek and Isaac made the short walk to the park.

The best part about coming in the middle of the day was that it usually wasn’t too busy. So Derek didn’t feel bad about sitting in and taking up most of the sandbox to play with Isaac. They really should make the play areas a little bigger. On the other hand it also meant that Isaac didn’t really have anywhere to meet other kids his age. He knew socialization was necessary, which is why he took Isaac to swim classes. But he couldn’t stand the other parents in there and the way they’d rather ogle him than pay attention to their own kids in the water.

He was in the middle of helping Isaac dig a hole when  a shadow fell over him  and a familiar laugh floated down. Craning his neck round he squinted up, barely being able to make out Stiles’ face.

“Budge up! The sandbox is our favourite,”Stiles laughed, moving around to empty spot in front of Derek. He scooted back anyway just to give them a little more room, finally noticing that Stiles had a baby on his waist. “This is Liam. Liam this is Derek and Isaac.”

“It’s nice to meet you Liam,” Derek said in a mock serious voice, despite the fact that the baby wasn’t even a year and was busy digging his hands into the sand. “I was just thinking that I should probably be trying to set Isaac up on more play dates.”

“Well this was obviously meant to be!” Stiles agreed, starting to fill up a bucket. “Do you two come here often?”

“At least once or twice a week. Isaac loves being outdoors. I’m surprised I’ve never seen you here before with your son. Though I suppose work must keep you busy.”

“Liam isn’t mine,” Stiles laughed, reaching over to stop him from putting sand in his mouth. “He’s my best friends, I just get the title of best uncle ever! I haven’t found my special someone to have kids with yet.  So they’re usually the one who takes him. They’re part of some Mommies and baby group thing. If you want I can give you Allison’s number, more people are always welcome. It’s a good way for you and your wife to get playdates for Isaac.” Stiles said, carefully tipping over his bucket to make a corner of his castle.

For a second Derek was too busy thinking about Stiles being single to process that Stiles still thought he had a wife.

“What- no- I mean I don’t. Isaac’s mother isn’t in the picture,” Derek blurted out, turning slightly pink when Stiles turned to stare at him.  “I mean we weren’t together long, then Isaac came as a surprise not long afterwards. She wasn’t really made for parenthood.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know I said it was a Mom group but there are a few Dads who go too, so you wouldn’t be totally out of place if you still wanted to go” Stiles replied after a second, before going back to his castle. Still throwing glances Derek’s way.

“Thanks, that’ll save me looking through the paper or online for groups. You never know what kind of crazies you’re going to end up meeting. Besides Isaac and Liam seem to be getting along.” Sure enough they were babbling at each other, tossing around sand that Derek knew he’d be cleaning out of Isaac’s hair for the next two days.

“They really are. Though Isaac’s so sweet I’d be surprised if they didn’t,” Stiles agreed, catching Derek’s eye and flushing.

“So now we know we’re both single and I have a reliable babysitter how about I take you out. On an adult date. For dinner,” the words came tumbling out before Derek could stop them or even try to put them into a coherent sentence.

“Id love to,” Stiles accepted, his beaming smile warming Derek all over. They sat grinning at each other until Isaac yelled for their attention, making them both laugh and turn back to the kids. Right now was the kids play date, they could have there’s later.

 

+1

That Saturday Isaac had a sleepover at Grandma and Grampa’s house, leaving the house silent and child free for the first time in nearly a year. Naturally he’d invited Stiles over for their first date. Rather than make the drive to a big city with a nice restaurant, Derek had offered to cook Stiles dinner for their date. That way they could avoid the crowds and the noise and just really enjoy the peace.

Derek had already changed twice in the last 30 minutes, nervously fiddling with his shirt and staring at his butt critically in the mirror. Cora had told him his ass looked great in these jeans (not something you wanted to hear from your baby sister) but tonight he was hoping she hadn’t been yanking his chain. Heading back to the kitchen he decided that this would just have to do. Stiles knew what he looked like anyway, he didn’t have any reason to be so nervous.

He was just putting some last touches on the salmon, placing it back in the oven for the last fifteen minutes when he heard a car pulling into the driveway. Purposely holding off, he waited until there was a knock before hurrying to open the door.

“Hi,” he breathed, taking in Stiles, who looked good enough to eat. His shirt hugged his shoulders just right, with the sleeves rolled up to show off his arms. Was he drooling? God he hoped not.

“Hi,” Stiles replied sounding just as breathless. They just stood for a second taking each other in before Derek came to his senses and moved out the doorway.

“Come on in. You look amazing,” Derek complimented, wanting to say so much more but not being able to find the words.

“So do you,” Stiles said, stepping in just enough that Derek could swing the door shut, leaving them standing starting at each other in silence.

Finally, making a frustrated groan, Derek crowded Stiles up against the wall, hands coming up to cup his jaw.

“Can I?” he asked urgently, lips hovering right over Stiles.

“Fuck ye-” Before he could even finish that sentence, Derek was crushing their lips together, taking in the taste and the feel of Stiles against him. Stiles pulled back slightly, panting, wetting his lips.

“How long do we have till dinner?” he asked breathlessly, looking slightly dazed.

“Fuck dinner. We can order in later.” Stiles’ laughter filled the hallway as he was steered towards the bedroom, filling up the silence. He was going to fit into the house, the family, just perfectly. Derek had never been so sure of anything in his life. He had Stiles now and he had no plans of ever letting him go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts or just wanna say hi, drop by my tumblr --- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
